I will always believe in him, even if the rest of u don't, i will
by rockaphobia26
Summary: <html><head></head>Juvia kept having nightmares ... really bad ones . ( gruvia ). Juvia decides its time to not only face herself ... but to face , Gray .</html>
1. Chapter 1

Juvia recently started having nightmares , really bad ones …  
>they were all about gray … different ways he might reject her , the fact that he might hate her , the way he always brushes her off , ignoring her love etc. . It's just too much for her to bare<br>the worst one was when she was making him chocolates , and when he ate them , he spit it out in disgust, then he laughed at her , slapped her , punched her and said " this food is complete SHIT , ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME YOU OLD HAG , HUH , YOUR CHOCOLATE IS AS DISGUSTING AS YOUR FACE , WAIT sorry … haha face ? your face is ugly… yeah … but nothing is as dumb as the way u devote yourself to me , and your annoying "Gray-sama" crap HAHAHAHAH "

.  
>That dream mad her cry for several hours ….<p>

It was a beautiful morning , the birds chirping , kids laughing , but a certain water-mage had different thoughts . She yet again woke up in horror , being haunted by her petrifying dreams . She got out of her bed and went into her bathroom to take a bath . Once she was done she put on her new dress that levy-chan gave her , it was a sky blue short dress with a butterfly broach on the right chest side , along with the black boots she bought the other day when shopping with erza-san and cana-san , ( the girls told Juvia to by something out of the ordinary , and she agreed , so they bought matching black leather boots ) . Juvia was a little afraid to wear them , thinking they stand out a bit , but then she realized that it must be rude for her not to wear something her nakama liked and specially picked out for her! So she put them on and rapidly put her hair in a side braid .

But there was something very wrong going in her head and she just can't get the uneasiness of her dream out of her head !

Juvia reached the guild and decided to just have a bright smile when she comes in , like nothing happened, like she didn't just have an awful dream.  
>once Juvia set foot in the guild she said " hello minna "<br>the guild was noisy as usual Natsu and gray fighting . as usual , gray having his last piece of clothing on , and Gajeel was prepared to sing with his guitar, but being stopped by a laughing Levy and an uneasy Jet and Droy , and finally Erza eating her beloved strawberry cake , only to have it knocked down by a flying barrel . "CANT YOU GUYS ACT NORMAL FOR ONCE , AND LET ME ENJOY MY CAKE " erza said while knocking the guys in the head leading them to say " s-s-s-s-orry Erza "  
>" YOU BETTER BE " Erza screeched<br>Lucy was sitting at the bar talking to Cana and Mira until she heard Juvia's voice and she suddenly let out an " Oh Hey ! Juvia over he-" she suddenly stopped once she saw what Juvia was wearing and said " you look so beautiful ! WOW " Juvia suddenly blushed and said " T-t-hank you Lucy-san " and she sat down next to the girls .

gray couldn't stop staring at what Juvia was wearing. 'Wow she looks so pretty, wait …what am I saying ! she's just a friend, a nakama, a comrade!' gray suddenly stopped thinking once he saw Juvia stand up from the girls table holding a mug full of tea and sat down by herself in a table in the corner , looking out the window sighing .

Juvia kept thinking of what happened in her new dream today …. It was when she confessed to gray and he told Juvia that she means nothing to him …. 'Juvia understands he doesn't love her , or feel anything for her , and she doesn't care cause he was the person who took Juvia's rain away , Juvia will always love Gray-sama ,, help him , protect him , and believe in him even if the whole world doesn't , she will …. But is Gray-sama really that annoyed by her presence , by the way she says "gray-sama" , by her attachment to him … it makes juvia wonder if she should finally stop bothering him so much' the last thing Juvia wants to do is to make Gray feel upset in any way … Juvia decided no matter how much it hurts to forget and to hide her love , she will try , cause isn't this just a huge burden , ' Gray –sama probably hates Juvia , he probably doesn't know how to react to my feelings , but it's okay … even if gray doesn't love Juvia … juvia will always love Gray-sama because he is the one who took juvia's rain away' a tear drop was about to fall on juvia's face , but luckily she made it in time to wipe her eyes from letting a single tear fall .

**Dont worry guys XD more chapters are to come ! **  
><strong>also please do mind my awful grammar and spelling mistakes <strong>  
><strong>. i hope this story is to ur liking everyone <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**hello minna thanks for your support XD ... chapter two is a shorty**

**Disclaimer : I do not own fairy tail ... if i did juvia and gray would already be together XD**

When Erza was done eating her beloved cake she went to the kitchen and put it in the sink.  
>Erza saw Juvia acting strange and she'll be damned if everyone in the guild didn't think so either!<p>

Erza stepped out of the kitchen and sat where Lucy , Cana , and Mira were chatting .

Erza said with concern "look at juvia … there is something wrong "

lucy stared at juvia , mira nodded , and cana was just plain upset

lucy replied with " yeah … your right , she didn't even go to gray the entire night she was at the guild"  
>" and she wasn't all happy and cheery today , and anyone can notice that fake smile she was giving us" –cana said …<p>

Mira was just starring at gray and Juvia while the three girls were chatting and she finally said these words

" something must have happened to juvia … that concerns gray …"

Erza nodded ( of course she already knew ) as to cana and lucy just stared at each other in shock !

#

Gray was starring at Juvia … thinking how she is just plain acting weird …. 'she didn't even come to me! , she didn't even look at me! … wait why do I care … she is just a nakama , nothing more nothing less !'

But Gray's curiosity turned into concern when he saw Juvia almost shed a tear …  
>He immediately stood up … punched natsu for nagging at him to fight 'so annoying' he thought and went to the table where erza was<br>he whispered to erza (making sure only she could here)

"whats up with juvia"

she smirked

"H—h-h-h- hey im just concerned for my nakama !

erza just stared at him and sighed

"we don't know what's wrong with her … but we do think it has something to do with you"  
>Gray was just staring at Erza ...<p>

_he felt something eat at him inside_

Juvia stood up , with a determined expression ' yosh! Juvia will do this , she will tell gray-sa- , she means , g-g-g-ray that juvia will try and give up on him …' ' but how will juvia do that' … she sat back down , starring outside the window , … thinking of all the awful dreams she had .. how realistic they were … and how fed up Gray was … ' Even if this hurts Juvia , Juvia will be alright , because Gray-sam- ,she means Gray , is the one who took Juvia's rain away'

**Hhaha XD next chapter will be uploaded later today ! **

**Thank you for your support ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you guys for being so sweet ! and actually "favorite" this story !**_

Juvia stood up and smiled at every one and said " juvia is really tired , she is going to go take a nap"

any one could notice the fake smile …

everyone nodded and said "good night"

juvia reached her apartment at fairy hills and sat at her bed … she just sat there … thinking  
>Before she knew it … it became morning , 6:01 am to be exact .<p>

juvia changed her outfit again today … she wore a navy blue dress , (again .. the black leather boots ) , a flower hair pin and stockings .

She got out of her house and reached the guild … she had that famous "determind" look she has when ever she has a battle . but today … is kinda like a battle … a battle , where she fights her true feelings and decides to give up and confess , and smile with all her might to show sh's alright … even though she's … _not ._

#

juvia reached the guild …. 'juvia is the first one here?' she thought

mira smiled and said " You look beautiful juvia … ur the first one here , that's shocking"

juvia smiled and replied with " that's because … uhm … today juvia has some business she needs to do"

mira just starred it shock …. " what is it"

"This is something _juvia_ must solve !"

mira nodded and smiled " good luck "

juvia ordered some tea and sat down at the far corner in the guild that's next to a window

gray was the 7th one to always come at the guild … and juvia would always be 8th

Gray was extremely shocked onec he came inside the guild .. seeing juvia already there .. with half a cup of tea … he was expecting a "HELLO GRAY-SAMA …. HOW WAS UR DAY " etc.

but instead … juvia just stared outside her window while drinking tea

gray sat down on a table very close to juvia's … to maybe see what she's up to and why she was acting so strange for the past 4 days ….

gray yawned …

the scarlet haired-mage took a seat next to the ice-mage and said " did u talk to juvia "

"why would I "

"because … she's acting strange and you are the only person who can solve it "

"why is it my responsibility *yawn* I don't really care (he lies) "

erza just stares at him …. And says " you tired ? "

" not really "  
>'OF COURSE IM TIRED ! I SPENT THE WHOLE NIGHT THINKING WHAT MIGHT BE GOING ON WITH JUVIA'<br>-he thought

Erza stood up and said " u need to give her an answer … be more resolute … and stop making her feel like shit every fucking day …. Well…. I'm not good with love and romance myself ( as I said when we battled the dragons ) but … u and juvia are meant to be happy … and gray …. Try putting yourself in juvia's shoes … then try and understand how she might feel , u need to face reality , be happy , and just be true to yourself "

erza's words hit him like a sharp knife … everything she just said was … dare he say it …. _True ._

gray didn't say a word until he nodded and said "yeah … thanks "

#

juvia finished her drink … and it was 10:00 am …the exact time when juvia faced gray in a match …  
>'juvia should do it now'<p>

juvia walked up to gray who was fighting with natsu .. she was trying to get his attention , only to have two barrels coming to her … juvia immediately turned into water and let the barrels go right through her … *sigh

gray was just starring at juvia thinking ' amazing ! Amazing reflexes … im so glad it didn't hit her'

juvia went and stopped the brawl … she went up to face gray and said " g-g-gray can we talk outside"

the whole guild was shocked at 1) the fact she said "gray" instead of "gray-sama"

2) at her determination

but gray was the one who was shocked the most ….

He gulped and said " o-o-okay … fine ? "

**Hahaha ! CLIFF HANGER …NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE ….. : TOMORROW  
>disclaimer : I do not own fairy tail , if I did juvia and gray would finally end up together ! X'D<br>also ... than u all for your support and if i have any spelling mistake .. feel free to tell me ! ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**I made it this far !  
>this chapter is gonna be …. Well …. DEEP <strong>

Juvia was walking outside the guild with Gray …  
>the ice-mage totally uneasy … he doesn't know what to expect<p>

#

now juvia and gray were at an abandoned park near the guild … and juvia sat at one of the swings … hair covering her face ….  
>gray decided to sit of the swing next to her ….<br>a minute had passed and neither of them talked …. Until juvia took a deep breath and explained  
>"juvia … was thinking about this for a long time…. "<br>gray was staring … completely dumbfounded … doest know what to expect.  
>she continued " juvia … wanted to tell u that she will not bother u any more *laughs* … juvia is very sorry that she made u feel unhappy and uneasy all these years … if u don't love her … she is fine with that … but she want u to understand … that she will always love you …. And she will do whatever it takes to make you happy … juvia knows that this is sudden … but she realized that she was being too arrogant , stubborn and selfish , juvia started having nightmares , nightmares that started to make her realize many things… it wasn't the right way , juvia <em>was<em> very shocked , she couldn't sleep for days but she understands better now … juvia is sorry … and she will try from now on to give up … her first step will be without using "sama". "

Gray was staring at juvia …. He felt a pain in his chest …. ' Night mares ! Did I make her feel that bad … I guess Erza was right … I need to make things clearer '  
>" now … that's all juvia wanted to say *Smiles* … arigatou gray…"<br>juvia stood up

gray held her wrist to stop her

juvia is shocked

gray saw a tear falling down her face

gray took a breath and said " juvia … don't apologize … all this time I made u feel like shit … always letting u love me … even though I could tell u to stop … I don't deserve ur kindness … and u might be the only person out there who could love me this much ….. I'm sorry …I ..I..I lo- "

juvia put a finger on gray's lips and she sat back down and said "did I ever tell you of how I was … before I met you and fairy tail "  
>gray , shocked at her sudden switch from 3rd person to 1st person …. And said ...<br>"n-n-no "

"*eheh* okay here I go ….  
>I was born in a small town and both my parents had brown hair and I was born with blue … my parents were shocked and frightened, but raised me anyways …. I was bullied in school for a long time.. Because of my curse …. The rain.<br>my parents hated how gloomy I was and practically hated me …  
>so I started to read books to pass time … and I read somewhere that when u speak in third person .. its like ur talking about someone else … maybe like talking about how <em>their<em> life is miserable or _they_ are the gloomy ones .  
>hahaha … turned out that got my bullying to get even worse …<br>my parents thought I was an alien and they abandoned me on my birthday .. the day I turned 9 … ( my mom was pregnant at that time ) . "

gray felt his heart being ripped into shreds hearing her tragic story …

" I was walking in the road .. and someone asked for me … me …. Me ?  
>it was the leader of phantom lord … he accepted me in the guild … and said he wanted <em>me<em> …  
>I , of course was happy … thinking " they wanted <em>me<em>" , but they only wanted my _power_ …

I became friends with Gajeel –kun and he was like family … I think we became friends most likely because we were both put in the same place … but even he stayed away from me as much as he could because of my rain .

then I battled fairy tail … and was defeated … I thought … that was the day I was going to die . but u held my hand, told me to live and took my gloomy rain away … and I was forever grateful … I fell in love … but when u guys accepted me in fairy tail … I fell in love with u even more … because I got to know how u treat people , ur flaws , ur smile , ur charm , I fell in love with every thing .

But u never liked me … and u always tried to get away from me … but I never really cared. I would, and will always believe in you , even if u don't believe in ur self … even if know one does … I will .

when I joined fairy tail , I kept my habit in talking in 3rd person … probably because it was too good to be true . So … thank u , gray-s, I mean ,g-gray for accepting me . Please let me keep loving u … but can I at least love u in _secret_ ? "

gray started shedding tears that he didn't even know he was shedding until he felt something wet on his face … how could she make him cry … men never cry …

juvia stood up and walked away …

gray ran after her and said " NO …"  
>she was shocked "?"<p>

" NO …. DON'T LOVE IN SECRET … I-I-I don't mind if u show ur love , I don't mind if u cling on me , because that's you … and you … the beautiful juvia … so sincere , so happy , so sweet , so strong , so willing , amazing reflexes , you care , and _you_ are the _only_ woman that made me cry from , words ….. and juvia … I should have said this a long time ago , and I'm an ass for making u wait this long , and I don't know if I can make u happy , but I , fuck , I –I will try because juvia , " I . am . In. love. with. you. "

juvia froze up …. And bawled until her eyes couldn't take it anymore... she jumped on gray and said

" I love u too "  
>he held her and said " I know "<br>"I loved u for so long "  
>" I know …. And I'm sorry , I wont make u feel pain , its just tha- "<br>"juvia understand … she always will " .  
>gray began to cry "she did it again " – he whispered<p>

_The end :3_**  
><strong>

**ahahah I made it pretty sad and I kind of cried … X'D man…. I got into this story more than I thought I would, any ways …. If u guys have anything u would like to say u can always message me. And if u would like to share ur opinion on the story i would absolutely love it if u told me !  
>did u hate it , despise it , adore it , meh , like it ?<br>**


End file.
